


Sleeping On

by Aeos



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Porn With Plot, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeos/pseuds/Aeos
Summary: Eren wakes from an accident, only to find his Captain next to him, holding his head against his folded hands and eyes closed





	Sleeping On

I open my eyes, feeling bright light sting my pupils and warm air fill my lungs. I couldn’t yet move my body, much to my surprise and fear. My eyes scan the room for any clarity in my confusing situation. As my eyes adjust, I recognize the telltale beds of the medical bay as well as the groans of agonized men from the room over. 

I attempt to move my fingers with no luck in the slightest. My eyes are flitting across the room’s features, searching for anything familiar to grasp onto. I’m not sure why I need someone to latch onto in the first place. Perhaps my childish fear of being truly alone. I’m not sure. My head is tilted to the side, so I can only view one side of the room as of now. Still, I’m able to hear the low breathing of someone beside my bed, behind my back.

The hairs on the back of my neck stand up as I hear a throat being cleared from behind me. I try to move my fingers again, having a little more luck this time around. They twitch uselessly against the sheets and this small victory is all I can celebrate for now. My eyes squeeze shut as a pain laces up my body. It leaves my head spinning and my toes flexing underneath the sheets. 

The pain is quickly taking over and I feel myself beginning to slip once again. I will that feeling to go away, to stay awake, but my mind isn’t listening. 

Had it not been for the hand on my shoulder, I would have fallen into the abyss. My eyes open instinctively and I would have looked up had I been able to. A soft voice speaks and I recognize it immediately. 

“I’m sorry.” 

The Captain speaks to me in that even, yet commanding voice of his. The Captain, who had told me not to regret my choices, was apologizing? But for what? 

Captain Levi continues.

“I should have been more careful, Eren.” 

His voice is as impassive as ever, not conveying a hint of emotion. And yet, as his subordinate, I could hear the edge lining his words. 

The hand on my shoulder leaves and I hear him settle in what sounds like a chair. I move my fingers, clench them in a fist, and attempt to turn my body. Successfully, I’m able to lay onto my back and tilt my head to the side. The sound of the sheets isn’t audible.

The sight that greets me is surprising. Captain Levi, his head tipped forward, leaning against folded hands in his lap. I briefly wonder how long he’d been there, watching over me. I still can’t recall as to why I’m in the medical bay, or why I can’t remember anything. 

A minute passes, probably much longer, before I’m reaching out hesitantly. Not because I’m unsure, but because I haven’t yet gained full control over my muscles. I latch onto his arm, gripping it tightly and he visibly startles.

The Captain’s eyes are wide, lips parting in surprise. I’m confused and searching for answers. Perhaps he’ll help me find them. 

“Eren!”

That voice is almost too much; too loud. I let my hand drop and Levi quickly snatches it back up. His voice isn’t the same, it’s too distorted. Like there’s a sheet of glass between us. It’s not calm and soothing like earlier. 

My mind is beginning to slip again, but the Captain shakes me awake, barking something out. A command, most likely. Had I been in a proper state of mind, I would have winced at not following a direct order. 

My eyes are still on him as he grips my palm, his fingers rough and small against my own. It surprises me, how small this man truly is when he is so very larger than life. He’s turning his head now, talking to someone, though my eyes are only on my Captain. He turns his attention back to me, eyes serious. His voice is clear once again.

“Eren stay with me.” 

I nod weakly, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. In response, he breathes out, seemingly relieved. 

“Can you speak?” He asks next, keeping his voice at that same tempo of clarity. 

I clear my throat, managing a soft, raspy, “Yes, sir.” 

Captain Levi accepts that, scooting his chair closer to the cot I’m laying on, “Good.” He’s silent for a moment, before speaking up, “Where are you?”

I’m confused for a moment, before clarity takes over. He’s testing me to see how aware I am, “Wall Rose, the medical bay of the Survey Corps Headquarters.” 

The Captain hums, nodding and replying soon after, “Do you know what happened? Why you’re here?”

My mind searches for an answer but I’m unable to find one. The last thing I recall was being invited to the dinner the true queen, Historia, had hosted in response to the successful defeat of Rod Reiss and her coronation. After that, I’m stuck.

Levi frowns at my obvious confusion, eyebrows knitting together in what looks like worry. 

Seeing my Captain like that scares me. Far more than any Titan or person.

There’s a long silence, the man beside me giving my hand a firm squeeze. The sunlight seems to be a stark difference against what he says next.

“Someone tried to assassinate you, Eren.”

—

I’m sitting up in the cot, Mikasa and Armin by my sides. They’re talking to one another, much to fast for my brain to handle. A nurse is checking my vitals, eyebrows pinched together in worry. Or is it concentration? I’m not sure. My eyes raise to the door, meeting my Captain’s gaze. He’s leaning against it, arms folded and stare intense. 

I swallow and lower my eyes, letting the nurse continue. She’s checking my pulse now, recording data on a clipboard stacked with patient records. Mikasa turns to me, picking up my hand within her own dainty ones. She sighs, speaking slowly, like I’m a child, “Eren? Do you understand?”

I meekly nod, pushing down the fact that I hadn’t heard a word they’d said. Levi seems to take notice of this, and he speaks up, “Say it again for him, Ackerman. To make sure he’s listening.”

I mentally groan at the man’s keen instincts, and Mikasa starts again, “You we’re taking your seat when someone pulled out a gun, Eren. They... they shot you in the head. You didn’t wake up for weeks. Weeks, Eren!” 

The usually impassive Mikasa was staring at me with fear in her eyes. Beside her, Armin sighed, continuing, “Eren, we weren’t sure if you were going to wake up...”

My eyes flicked between the both of them, hands fisting into the sheets of the medical cot. How could I respond to that? To something I hadn’t known had even occurred? If Captain Levi hadn’t fetched the nurse to get get his friends, I wouldn’t even have known until later. And would Levi even have told me? I’m not sure. 

I meet the Captain’s gaze once again, offering a small smile to which he nods in return. Mikasa has began talking to Armin again, and, thankfully, I find that I can understand them better than before. My head is still aching and random bouts of pain slide up my spin, but other than that, I’m fine. 

I’m still not entirely sure what had happened, and I hold my tongue, not wanting to have to try to keep up with Mikasa’s fast words. I decided I’d just ask the Captain for the answers I do desperately needed.

Mikasa and Armin exit the medical bay soon after, leaving the Captain and I alone. He wastes no time, striding over to me. It’s grown dark outside already, the only light coming from a lantern placed neatly on a table next to the cot. His lips are formed in a thin line, brows furrowed. He looks like he wants to say something, so I start before he can.

“Captain, sir. What happened?”

Captain Levi nods, sitting down and facing me, “I should start from the beginning. Someone attempted to assassinate you, Eren. You remember where, correct?” 

I nod, “The dinner, yes?”

The Captain continues without a moment’s hesitation, “His name was Adolph Bauer. You were beginning to sit down when he pulled out a handgun and shot you in the back of the head.” 

“-Was? What happened to him?” I ask, wincing at my insubordination.

“The guards dispatched him before he could reload,” The Captain replies, seemingly not noticing my interjection. 

I sigh, minding my tongue now. I nod as well, pressing my palm to my temple, “Maria’s Walls...”

He makes a short sound, un-crossing his arms. I speak up.

“Captain Levi? May I ask you a question?”

The Captain gives me a look before nodding slowly. I continue.

“When I woke up, you were next to me, sir. I was wondering... ahm... why?” I lick my lips, briefly looking down sheepishly, then back up.

The man beside me fixes me with a long stare. The silence seems to stretch out forever before he speaks up to me, “Eren. My job as your superior and care-taker is to make sure that you’re kept safe at all times.”

I visibly blush at that, holding the sheets a little closer to my body. He takes note of this, and sighs, “Does it bother you, Eren?”

I stutter for an answer, thinking about the way his hands had felt against my own, “N-No, sir! I just- it was so comforting to wake up next to you. I just- I mean! That doesn’t sound right...” 

The Captain fixes me with a passive look, raising one brow. 

I dig the hole deeper.

“I’ve always felt this way. After you said that to me, that it’s not my fault. I’m sorry, sir,” I rant, mumbling the last sentence.

Captain Levi watches me for some time before he eventually speaks, clear and concise, “So. What you’re saying... is that you have feelings for me?”

Heart filled with shame, I nod with a lowered head.

He does something unexpected. He places a calloused hand on my thigh, squeezing it gently. 

“What do you plan to do with those feelings?”

I’m looking up at him now, eyes wide. He’s rubbing the sheets on top of my thigh I’m slow, lazy patterns. His face and body language are inviting. I move.

My lips meet his and he draws in a quick breath. Captain Levi’s lips begin to move, however. Out lips meet slowly; simple, soft presses with our eyes closed. It becomes heated faster than I anticipate. He’s pushing against me, mouth hot and wet against my own. He kneads his tongue against mine and runs it over the roof of my mouth - 

I break the kiss, panting out. My eyes are blown wide and my lips are parted, “C-Captain! You-?”

He gazes at me, standing up with a sudden look on his face. It looks like shame, and that feels like a punch to my gut. However, before he can turn, before he can walk away, I tug on the sleeve of his jacket, speaking. 

“Please, stay.” 

—

Our groans and grunts are loud throughout the medical bay. Levi’s hands, as he now wants me to call him that in private, are down my shirt, feeling up the expanse of my chest. I can feel the hardness in his uniform pants, see them tenting at the front. He’s rocking against me, groaning out my name between each thrust.

I hold his hips, squeezing finger-shaped marks into them. They’re surprisingly supple for a man of his build. Not that I’m complaining. On one particularly sweet thrust, he shudders and tilts his head back, showing the expanse of his pale neck.

Roughly grabbing his hair, I pull Levi down, bringing my lips to his neck and marking that beautiful skin. He moans out my name in response, snapping his hips forward.

Then, he begins talking.

“I thought you had died- ngh! Do you know how scared I was?” Another roll of his hips, “You damn brat.”

I can feel a coil beginning to form in my lower stomach, my balls tightening in my pants.

“And yet you survived... you’re so good, you know that? Such a good boy.”

My lips quiver as I lay back, letting him do all the work.

“Fuck- you’re so beautiful, so good. Just- ngh shit!”

I feel my release coming, my toes curling. Levi is close too, judging by the way his moans grow louder and higher in frequency. 

“So good, so fucking- ngh good!”

I can feel myself spill into my trousers as Levi’s hips stutter. He arches his back, groaning out lowly and squeezing my pectoral. 

The both of us come down from our high, breathes slowing and becoming more even. He lays atop my chest, stroking the hair on the back of my head, mumbling something against my neck.

“What?” I ask, looking for clarification. 

He leans up, pressing a kiss to my lips.

“I thought I’d lost you.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is jaegermeistro
> 
> comment on what you think!


End file.
